Redheads and Ebonies
by Redheadswithebonies
Summary: Dick and Babs throughout Season 1 and the five year gap. Possibly Invasion, might include Spitfire moments and Chalant fragments. Mostly DickXBabs, though. Enjoy!


**I deleted my other stories. I just wasn't satisfied! This is mostly Dick and Babs. I will include some Spitfire moments and possibly Chalant and Supermartian. Enjoy!**

The summer sun shone on Dick's jet black hair as he adjusted his maroon tie and tied his black shoes. He was excited to start ninth grade; not excited as well. Many thoughts swirled in his head like a hurricane, eliminating the non-important thoughts and thinking of his high school schedule and patrol. Dick entered Gotham Academy with a smile and high expectations as he found his way to his dark blue locker and put in the combination. The door came open as he poured the contents of his schoolbag into the tiny space.

He shut the door and looked around. People he didn't really recognize. He only recognized a select few, like Jack Donovan and Chris Nathaniels, both on his mathlete team. And Lily Porters. They did a biology report together at Gotham Prep. His eyes skipped from person to person until his eyes froze. There a certain red-head girl held her new textbooks, giggling with her friends. Her bright blue eyes were absolutely stunning along with her shoulder-length auburn hair. He gaped as Jack hit his shoulder.

"Earth to Dick, the bell just rang, we gotta go-You are totally into Gordon." Jack smiled knowingly as Dick snapped back to reality.

"What?! No way! Isn't she taken?" Dick already knew Barbara was single, heck she was one of his very best friends. Jack had a perplexed look scribbled across his face. "You idiot, of course she's single. Her dad would kill her for all I know. Now let's get to pre-calculus!" Dick smiled in relief as he and Jack shuffled to their class.

"an =a1+(n-1)d. Solve this please, class." Mr. Henry placed the white piece of chalk back on the tray. Dick Grayson was too busy, consumed in numerous other thoughts. He hadn't seen or talked to Barbara Gordon for a month now, and he could not stand the barrier that was forming between the two. He didn't realize Mr. Henry's cold stare aimed directly at him.

"Mr. Grayson!" Mr. Henry was fuming with pure anger. Dick jumped as red dabbed his olive cheeks. Jack and Chris snickered.

Mr. Henry narrowed his dark brown eyes. "In this class, young man, you pay attention! I might as well give yo-" BRNNNNNG! Dick gathered his books as he smirked to himself, Mr. Henry's eyes watching Dick carefully.

Saved by the bell, I'll say. Dick made a silent prayer to himself as he hurried to his next class, AP History. Class dragged on. He had a mathlete meeting, then chemistry, then AP English, until the lunch bell screeched. Dick grabbed his textbooks as he scurried to his locker, gently placing them in a nice fashion. He glanced next to him to see Barbara closing her locker.

"Babs!" Dick said excitedly. Barbara looked up and grinned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shorty Mc' Grayson." She teased playfully. Dick huffed with annoyance laced in with his breath. He despised the fact that Barbara was three and a half inches taller than him, but he was roughly five months older. Dick decided to change the subject.

"So how was your summer?" He blurted out. Small talk. Really, Grayson?

Barbara nodded. "I went to my cousin Bethany's house in Ireland. Beautiful country." She smiled.

"I just hung around. Stay-cation, if you know what I mean." Dick replied. Barbara nodded in understanding. "Well, do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Barbara asked hopefully. Dick nodded happily. "Yeah, sure!"

Over the next few weeks, Barbara and Dick were rebuilding their friendship. They watched movies together and studied together. They did projects together and had lunch and sometimes dinner together. Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne swore there would be a grandchild before college. Ugh. Adults.

Bette Kane plastered Homecoming posters everywhere. Barbara thought there was one every inch of the school. Barbara walked to the school courtyard to try and find Dick to head to class. She turned to see him snap a picture with an unfamiliar but highly attractive blonde girl. She felt like throwing up her breakfast. Dick had a girlfriend?! No way. Barbara stomped over to Dick as he smiled at the picture.

"Dick," She crossed her arms. "What was that?!"

Dick looked up and smirked. "Nothing, Barbara."

"Hmmph." She hoisted her schoolbag over her shoulder and zoomed away towards algebra. She was avoiding her best friend in which they both had worked extremely hard to make it work again. Barbara felt bad but quickly shook off any thoughts of Dick Grayson and focused on her schoolwork.

Barbara headed to her locker and pulled out her lunch bag as she silently filed to the cafeteria. She found her way to her regular seat. Only her friend Natasha was there. No Gwen or Evelyn or Bette. Barbara skimmed the cafeteria to see Dick, Jack, Bette, Gwen, Evelyn, and the new girl all laughing and having a good time. She looked at Natasha as if she were an alien.

"What?" Natasha asked in total confusion. Barbara shook her head. She pulled out an apple and bit into it.

School dragged on. The final bell rang as Barbara ran faster than the Flash to her locker and out the school doors. She stopped in her tracks when she realized Alfred was driving her home.

Barbara face-palmed herself. "Ugh.." She didn't want to talk to Dick at all. No way. She leaned her small back onto the school building as she pretended to text on her phone by typing 'sjfuvr2jcwxugnecdtfgrnwqdgbkdufwtfxwtjzgmsndgrfvytncxmnye.'

"Hey, Babs!" Dick greeted cheerfully. He sped walked over to his friend, already having the knowledge she was very pissed. Courtesy of Bette. And just pure common sense. Barbara looked up and looked straight back down as soon as she realized it was Dick.

"C'mon, Babs. We are going home, remember?" He felt like a whimpering puppy. All he wanted was his friend. They had been stuck like glue since age nine! Everything changes at thirteen. Dick thought to himself. He grabbed Barbara's wrist as she pulled back and shot him a look.

"What is the matter?!" Dick was getting frustrated.

"Shut up, dick." She snapped and walked right by the confused ebony. He groaned in complete annoyance as he followed the red head to Alfred's shiny black limo.

Barbara placed her schoolbag on her lap and looked out the window. Alfred glanced at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Mistress Barbara, is there an issue?" He asked concernedly.

Barbara breathed out of her nose. "...Nothing, Alfie. I am fine."

Alfred looked away. "Alright."

Dick groaned again as he slumped down in his seat. This had to be the most awkward scenario ever. Heavy on the 'awk'.

"Idiot." Barbara said under her breath. Dick snapped his head up.

"Am not!" Anger was pulsing, beating inside him like a drum.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you make out with that Artemis girl?" Dick calmed down and smirked. His trademark smirk.

"So, that's what this is about? Catty, catty." Barbara's cheeks and ears went redder than her hair. "...No. No! Doofus," She looked back out the window.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kids," Alfred whispered to himself. The rest of the car ride was silent. Too silent.

**This was a really long chapter. Tell me if you want these longer or shorter! And FYI, this story will go through the Young Justice five year gap and possibly Invasion, depending on the feedback I receive. Please rate and review, and write a haiku if desired! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
